violettafandomcom-20200222-history
I Find It All Inside the Music
"I Find It All Inside the Music" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Facundo Gambandé, Lodovica Comello and Candelaria Molfese as Maxi Ponte, Francesca Caviglia, and Camila Torres. Lyrics English= Oh oh oh oh oh Eh eh eh eh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Eh eh eh eh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Eh eh eh eh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Eh eh eh eh oh I can do it You can do it The truth is in your heart And you have known from the start I can do it You can do it So get ready now let's go Then we'll have the moves to show And what burns in me Is the same as with you, oh It's so distinct and fantastic, oh Your heart is dancing, it just needs to grow, oh So move your body, let it go I find it all inside the music, yeah Because it keeps me always dancing I feel the rhythm of the music, yeah I need to show that music can grow It can grow in me Oh oh oh oh oh Eh eh eh eh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Eh eh eh eh oh I can do it You can do it The truth is in your heart And you have known from the start I can do it You can do it So get ready now let's go Then we'll have the moves to show And what burns in me Is the same as with you, oh It's so distinct and fantastic, oh Your heart is dancing, it just needs to grow, oh So move your body, let it go I find it all inside the music, yeah Because it keeps me always dancing I feel the rhythm of the music, yeah I need to show that music can grow It can grow in me Oh oh oh oh oh Eh eh eh eh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Eh eh eh eh oh |-| Spanish= Si hay duda, no hay duda La única verdad está en tu corazón Si hay duda, no hay duda Se hace claro el camino, llegare a mi destino Algo suena en mi, algo suena en vos, oh oh Es tan distinto y fantástico Suena el instinto, baila tu corazón, oh oh Mueve tu cuerpo, muevelo Encuentro todo en mi música Porque estoy siempre bailando Yo necesito que mi música Me diga que estoy buscando, buscando en mi Si hay duda, no hay duda La única verdad está en tu corazón Si hay duda, no hay duda Se hace claro el camino, llegare a mi destino Algo suena en mi, algo suena en vos, oh oh Es tan distinto y fantástico Suena distinto, baila tu corazón, oh oh Mueve tu cuerpo, muevelo Encuentro todo en mi música Porque estoy siempre bailando Yo necesito que mi música Me diga que estoy buscando, buscando en mi Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The Spanish version of this song is called "Algo Suena En Mi" (Something Sounds In Me). *The video for this song has been uploaded onto the Disney Channel UK website, but it has not been uploaded onto the Disney Channel UK YouTube account yet. *This song was combined with the song "Destined to Shine" to make the song "Always Dancing". *Maxi wrote this song. *In episode 1 Camila sang this song in a duel against Ludmila. *It is unknown why Maxi's verse is omitted in the video for this song. *Violetta, Camila, Maxi, and Francesca sang this song at Francesca's birthday party. *Maxi's verse in this song is different from his verse in "Always Dancing". *This song has been sung several times throughout the season. *The original Spanish version of this song was written and produced by Eduardo Frigerio and Claudio Yuste. *The English version of this song is sung by Shane Henry, Jessica Rau, and Colleen Villard in the first season. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Songs